One more chance
by JasellaMarie
Summary: Isabella Marie Swan is mated to Jasper Whitlock, The God of war. Now that they are under the influence of the Cullens they vowed to protect families with powerful people while dealing with every day life. Ed/A, Em/R, C/E, B/J, P/C
1. Chapter 1

One foggy and rainy night down in Baltimore, Maryland, a single mother and two children ran through the streets in fear. The girl turned her head towards her brother to see him on the ground wheezing and panting. "Come on, Richard! Run!" the boy shook his head and looked at her through tear filled eyes. "I can't, Mandy. I'm sorry." She looked at her mother who was standing not too far from her looking at her son with worry and concern but mostly fear. Cold blooded fear. Mandy ran to her brother and put his thick arm around her fragile neck, "I am not going to leave you here for those things to get you, either! I'll haul you if it comes to that." His eyes let go a tear, only to make her cry to. Knowing her strong brother, whom has never cried, is giving up is making her lose some of her mental faith. Her mother looked at her and ran over to her son to help her daughter.

After a while of running, the mother reached where she intended to go. "Listen to me, whatever you hear or happens, do not under any circumstances open this door. You're going to go inside, run to the furthest corner on the left open the door you find there and hide." Her daughter and son nodded their head eagerly and opened the door to the panic room. Richard let his sister go first, looked back at his mother and smiled slightly, kissed her cheek and ran inside closing the door behind him tightly. After he did, a minute later a dark chuckle rang through the crisp and cold air. The mother's head whipped all around. "You're a really brave woman, Carmen. You are really brave indeed."

"Leave me alone!" She yelled desperately trying to make _it_ have the slightest of mercy. The thing chuckled again. "Don't be scared, my dear. For you see, I do not wish to have your children. They are no need to me._ You are_." She fell to her knees and wept. Her chest was tightening with angst and the cold of December around the woods. "What do you want from me? I'll give anything." She cried. Her small, shaky hands gripped the ground. She was praying for someone to just help her from this blood sucking monster. His figure appeared from the darkness of the woods, a smirk firmly in place. "Poor, dear, crying child. Get up from the ground! You look pathetic!" She stood up as fast as she could with shaky legs.

She knew he could hear her heart pounding in her chest, and just the thought alone made her even more frightened. The smile on his face didn't look like a smile; it was more of a sneer. She stepped back a little, the action made him laugh. His cool, rich, ringing laugh rang all over them, she covered her ears and shut her eyes tightly. His cool and hard hand gripped her arm tightly; she knew that it'll bruise. She inhaled sharply and looked at his bright, red eyes. "Listen to me, Carmen. No one and I mean no one is going to save you. You're in the woods, who know what kind of distance you have until you reach civilization. So, how about we make this easier and you let me…" "Let go of her, Marcus!" A voice caught him before he got to finish what he wanted to say. Carmen and Marcus looked behind and saw a woman with long, red hair and red glowing eyes, standing there starring at him.

Marcus let go of Carmen and turned to face the woman to dared to interrupt him. "And, who do you think you are, girlie?" She cocked her head to the side slightly, tauntingly. He growled at her, she laughed. "It's funny. You're funny." He snarled and moved a little closer to the girl. She out stretched her hand and signaled him to proceed all movement. He lunged towards her with all his might and just as he was nearing her, she with a smirk moved aside just as quickly as when he moved. She moved to his side in a blinding speed even if she was just the same evil creature that he is. She high kicked him, used round house and kicked him on the stomach. He doubled over and groaned loudly, the sharp pain intensifying.

"You will never, ever, mess with the Goddess of War!" She roared, her eyes pitching in a murderous black and her hair seemed to move as if a fan was blowing right on her. He quivered and stoop up, "You're…? You're…? I am so sorry! Please, Please Goddess, Have mercy!" She shook her head in mock disappointment. "What would my husband think of this; that a mere stupid vampire tried to hurt The God of War's mate and wife?" His eyes widened and he shook his head vigorously. "Please!" Her head snapped up to him and back to Carmen. "Fine, Go. But, if I find out your hunting down this woman or her family I will not hesitate. Do you understand?" He nodded. "I do, thank you, Goddess." And with that, he sprinted away from the scene. She sighed and looked at Carmen, the woman coward back. "Don't worry. I won't hurt you or your kids. It's okay." Carmen nodded and ran to the panic room's door and knocked. Her kids peered slowly; the girl's voice rang "Momma?" Her mother's heart picked up.

"Yes, yes, Darling. It's me. Please come out." When they did, the boy pulled his mother and sister behind his back, causing the vampire to smile sweetly. "I can see who the male figure in the family is. Hello Darlings. My name is Isabella Whitlock. I am the wife and mate of Major Jasper Whitlock. I am here to help you guys. You see, my husband and I know you guys are special so he sent me to protect you from that…creature." Isabella spat the end of the sentence. The mother came from behind her son, "Isn't he a vampire? Like yourself, Isabella?" The question might have angered her, but it didn't. Instead it made her smiled and said, "Yes, but I on the contrary don't hunt humans I hunt animals." The girl quirked an eye brow, "You're eyes are red." She pointed out. Isabella nodded, "Yes dear, but they are only red when I'm mad. When I calm down, I'll have caramel colored eyes." They nodded slowly, trying to understand fully.

"Now, come along. I'll give you all some warm cloth and some cocoa after you take some warm baths. If not, you'll all catch a cold." Isabella extended her hand towards the girl for her to take. "Everyone hold on to one another. This is going to be fast and bumpy." Isabella warned with a carefree smile. That said, she sprinted with them high tailing it over to Isabella's coven home.


	2. Chapter 2

Mandy's P.O.V

Running was a rush! The blur from the trees, the wind making my hair whiplash on my face and the freeing laugh of my mother. To hear it again was relieving almost as reliving as hearing my brother laugh. My brother deserves a laugh, a moment to get away. He was always looking over my mother and I, always putting us first. Just like Isabella said, my brother was the head of the family. But, he would always be my brother and my best friend.

What I can't wrap around my head was what Isabella said. 'My husband and I know you guys are powerful' I mean, I knew my brother and I were weird but I didn't think we were powerful. All of a sudden, we stopped. I looked around and saw the most beautiful home I have ever seen. It was huge but it all looked simple; white and cream colored. I guess they like seclusion because apparently it was exactly right in the center of the woods.

The sound of a waterfall nearby was a almost a whisper but with their sensitive ears I bet they hear it clearly. My mother stood in amazement as Isabella stood straight smiling. I looked at her and asked, "Is this really you home?" I knew my voice sounded full of incredulity. She laughed, her laughter sounded beautiful I knew I was jealous. "Now child no need for such emotions. Your very beautiful also." I looked up at the most beautiful, God made man I have ever seen. His blond curls lightly framing his masculine face, his hair covering at least half his ears, his jaw well defined, his arms strong, his body held a firm posture. And to say he was beautiful was an insult.

I blushed and looked down. He laughed and moved next to his wife. How did he know what I was feeling? I peeked up at the both of them. The beauty of them both was over whelming. My brother moved next to me, "Who are you, if we may ask?" His eyebrows knitting in confusion. I turned to him and said, "That's Bella's husband." I paused and turned to her, "Right?" Isabella nodded and smiled, "Very smart, sweetie. Yes, guys, this is my husband Jasper Whitlock." I looked up at him in amazement and moved closer to him. "I know who you are! I learned about you in history. About the Civil War and about how you went MIA." I paused and looked at my hands, feeling embarrassed for my over excitement. My brother's booming laughter and mom's giggles made nothing to help.

But, I mean, Can you blame me? How many times do you meet an over a thousand year old God who supposedly went missing. He laughed and shoved a hand in his pocket. "Well, at least you pay attention in class." Mother chided in, "Are you kidding? That exam was the only perfect she has ever gotten. She made me buy books of your biography just wanting to learn so much more of your life." His eye brow lifted up in what I could tell was amusement. "What exactly is it that you know so far?" I blushed and replied, "I know you were born in Huston, TX. Your mother had you and your baby sister, Cammy. I know your father died when you were three because of a supposed fire. And, that you are the youngest and strongest major in history. You have a captain named Peter and his wife Charlotte. Whom like you, have also gone MIA." I looked up and inhaled trying to catch my breath.

His eyes were staring at me, almost as if he was admiring me in some weird way. I looked over to Isabella whom was also in the same state. My mother kept her giggles muffled by crawling behind my brother, who also had been laughing. Jasper grabbed my hand and said, "I knew you were a smart girl." He paused and looked at us all; my hand still in his. "Let us all go inside now, shall we?" We nodded and headed inside. And, somehow I had a creeping feeling someone was looking at us. Immediately after I sensed that, I guess they did too. Because all of the sudden, Jasper turned around as did Isabella. They both crouched down and Jasper let out a ferocious growl. And then…


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews they made my day! **

**I read one in specific that caught my attention. NatalieLynn asked me if I was going to keep my story in OC's pov. Well, I felt like maybe this needed Bella and Jasper's pov also. So, here you go, sweets. Now I can tell your very observant and detailed. That can help me so much. ****J**

**Please, if you've got any ideas leave me a review and tell me. I'm open to them. Thank you! Again, Sorry the story was posted late. **

Isabella's P.O.V

Mandy yelled at us to stop, that the guy left. I knew my husband wasn't paying attention so I grabbed my husband's arm and pulled him to me. "He's gone, baby. It's okay." He stopped growling instantly and started purring. I turned to our guest and smiled reassuringly. "Now, how about we go on inside?" I walked passed my husband and grabbed Carmen's arm gently. "We will get you all fed and warmed up so my husband can hunt." They nodded and smiled back at me. Mandy turned a little and smiled at Jasper gently; showing no intentions of being a threat. He waved slightly and made a dash towards the forest to hunt.

When we got inside I could see the shock they had in seeing my home. I didn't need to be an empathic vampire like my husband to know that. It was clearly written on their faces. "Welcome to my home." I said, waving my arms around in attempt to cover everything. "Hell of a house…" Richard murmured. Carmen smacked his arm gently and chided him for his language. I laughed and said "If his language is bad you have to meet my brother Emmett. He'll defiantly turned your vocabulary very colorful." Mandy laughed softly and nudged her brother for attention. "I guess you found your match." He smiled and wrapped an arm around her.

"Follow me, everyone. I'll show you the bathrooms and the rooms. There will be clothes laid out in your beds." I looked over the girls and said "You girls seem like my size. And Richard seems to be around Jasper's size and if not then I'll let him use Emmett's clothes." I nodded, content with my idea. They nodded, obviously content with it also.

**-o-**

Mandy's P.O.V

"Thanks again for this, Bella. It means a lot." Bella waved her hand and said "It is my pleasure. Now, hurry. Dinner will be ready soon." We nodded. My mother turned around and smiled. "She's nice." I nodded. Bella has been nothing but sweet towards us and tried to make us feel welcomed. "Yeah. She's sweet."

**-o-**

Jasper's P.O.V

I still felt like something was lingering and if it didn't leave soon I would end up killing the fucker just for trespassing my land. I hunted down a deer and drank it eagerly, feeling the warm blood around my mouth. I sighed and turned towards the house. "Bella, can you come here?" Not three seconds passed and she was right in front of me. "Yes, darling?" I pulled her down to my lap and cradled her near me. She nuzzled her face in my neck and purred. "Who do you think that was?" I asked her quietly, knowing she could easily hear me.

"I don't know, baby. Probably the Volturi again." She said, playing with the collar of my shirt. I nodded silently, "But, why?" She pulled back and raised her eyebrow, "Do they need a reason?" I laughed. Mandy stood in the doorway and smiled. Bella smiled back and waved for her to come forth. Mandy sat next to us but leaving some personal space. "Who's the volturi?" I looked at her and sighed. "Some powerful people on our world." She nodded and sat quietly. "I thought you were the most powerful and fear vampire. Why aren't you the leader of your world." I looked at Bella in shock of what this little girl was saying.

My beast was just as confused as me and for once we had nothing to conclude. Bella, sensing my problem, answered for her. "Well, they have special powers and not to mention they have lived just slightly longer than us." Mandy, not missing a beat, said "Well, yeah. Okay. But, if they cause trouble, and many people fear you Jasper, why don't you eliminate them?"

I chuckled of her sweetest version of 'kill' and replied "Because if I do, I'll end up being the leader and I can't see myself being that. But, the Volturi know better than to cross me." She nodded. Bella stood up and grabbed her hand gently. "Come on now, let's eat." Mandy smiled and eagerly accepted.

**Like I said. Any ideas would be great (: Thank you guys so much for the reviews and I'll welcome many more! I don't know if I should add some lemony goodness… You let me know. **

Xoxoxoxoxox - Jasella Marie!


	4. AN Sorry, darlings

**Okay well. I understand if many of you are confused as to how the story is being developed. So, I think it'll be better if I erase this story and maybe make another. I'm not sure. It's not anyone's fault but I really can't restart this story at all. My mind is dead set in keeping posting this story but I sincerely can't anymore. It was so nice to receive so many awesome people. Please, keep a look out for my stories because I am going to post more. **

**This story was going to start…**

**Jasper and Bella had been married for the past century. Bella and Alice were hunting around Phoenix when the hear a woman crying for help. Bella immediately runs over and finds a mother huddling her two children. All of the sudden, she could see two vampires advancing towards the defenseless family. The boy stood up' his fear no more and yelled at them. All Bella and Alice could hear was a high pitched tone. Bella's eyes widened at the boy's actions. He was a screamer. (a person who has an over pitched scream. Painful to sensitive ears) His baby sister covering her mother's ears looked at Bella. **

**Bella's sudden need to protect them over whelmed her. Her shield spread around the family. Alice sprung over to the nomad (the one that chased Carmen, Mandy and Richard in the beginning) and bit, clawed, growled and not a single scratch at her. After Alice finally got them to leave she turned towards Bella. Worry evident in her eyes. This intriguing little girl did not hasty movement to leave when Bella approached her. Even though they had been chased by one a second ago. Bella touched her arm and the boy's forehead and a sudden warm rush filled her body. **

**Bella quietly told them to leave. She had to tell Jasper about the encounter, quickly. At the arrival they talked about it for hours and days until they kept running into different kinds of children who they immediately knew they had to keep an eye on them. Protect them. From? Volturi. Maria. Victoria. James. Etc. From then on, even the Cullen's wanted to help in all they could. So, they each had kids assigned to watch over. **

**Jaspers? Mandy_**

**Bella? Richard_**

**The rest well…**

**I was going to continue…hehe but, oh well. Thank you guys anyways and hopefully you'd like my other stories instead. (: Goodbye. **

**Xoxoxoxo_JasellaM.**


End file.
